


Broken Minds Club

by lamiacarat



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamiacarat/pseuds/lamiacarat
Summary: Han pasado algo más de cuatro años desde le divorcio de sus padres, y tras varios intentos Mina por fin es capaz de vivir una nueva vida junto a su hermano. Un nueva vida, con nuevas amistades y aventuras que vivir. Conocerá a los amigos de su hermano, hará enemistades, podrá ser una adolescente normal y corriente como siempre había querido.Todo lo que Mina había deseado por fin se cumplía. ¿Qué pasará cuando el pasado vuelva a rendir cuentas? ¿Y si se forman más secretos e inseguridades? Llega un momento en la vida que debes dejar de soñar y enfrentarte a la realidad. Y ellos deberán hacerlo.





	1. Llegada.

   El taxi se había ido hacía diez minutos, sin embargo Mina era incapaz de moverse del sitio. ¿Por miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero permanecer frente a su antigua casa la producía un extraño sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta calmar su desbocado corazón y avanzó por el pequeño camino de baldosas hasta la puerta principal. Debatió unos segundos si aquello había sido una buena idea, si volver a aquella casa no empeoraría sus problemas en vez de ayudarla a superarlos. Mina sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, disipando cualquier duda o miedo que se hubiera formado. No, aquello había sido una buena decisión. Ahora todo era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado… Ella ya no estaba allí para torturarla, para torturar a nadie, nunca más.

 Llamó a la puerta con toda la confianza que pudo reunir y esperó. En un minuto escaso un hombre mayor, con pelo algo canoso y rostro marcado por el cansancio, abrió la puerta de par en par, y antes de poder si quiera reaccionar la engulló en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Mi niña, mi Mina! – la desesperación en su voz hizo que las lágrimas nublasen su vista. Sin decir una sola palabra rodeo la espalda de su padre, y hundió el rostro en su cuello para esconderlas. – Por fin… Por fin estás en casa mi pequeña.

 La separó de él y observó su rostro con una sonrisa tan amplia que pronunciaba las arrugas de expresión de su rostro. Tras limpiarla las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar, pasaron al interior de la casa. Mina no pudo evitar que el corazón la diera un pequeño vuelco al notar lo poco que había cambiado; quizá un mueble o dos eran diferentes a lo que recordaba, pero el resto era igual. Lo único que faltaba eran las fotos familiares, todas aquellas en las que su madre aparecían habían sido apartadas.

\- No ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? – escuchó decir a su padre.

 Mina lanzó una mirada rápida a su padre. La miraba expectante, como si estuviera esperando a que comentase algo de la casa. Pero no tenía mucho que comentar, había vivido en aquella casa doce años y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

\- Mi cuarto…

 No sabía qué decir. Ambos estaban incómodos, a diferencia del recibimiento que había tenido. Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su padre, tiempo en el que tan solo se la había permitido mantener el contacto con su hermano por medio de llamadas telefónicas y cartas.

 Su padre hizo una pequeña mueca y ambos subieron hasta el piso superior. Este se formaba por un pequeño pasillo, algo espacioso, que daba a las diferentes habitaciones. Al fondo, si no mal recordaba, la habitación de su padre; las dos habitaciones a la derecha eran la suya y la de su hermano, y la habitación a la izquierda el baño que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

\- Tampoco ha cambiado mucho – comentó su padre abriéndose paso hacia su habitación. – He cambiado lo básico. No he tenido tiempo para más, lo siento.

 Mina observó su cuarto. Las paredes parecían haberse pintado hace poco tiempo pues estaban completamente desnudas. Ni una solo cuadro, foto o poster las cubrían. Los muebles de madera eran bastante simples, de un color claro. La cama era nueva, bastante grande.

\- Es suficiente papá – la última palabra dejaba un raro sabor en su boca. Hacía mucho que no llamaba así a nadie en voz alta.

 Su padre pareció tranquilizarse un poco al oírla llamarle de aquella forma. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la besó en la frente y la dejó a sus aires. Era lo bueno de su padre, nunca se metía en los asuntos de los demás y te dejaba espacio y libertad para hacer tus cosas.

 Mina suspiró cansada tras tirarse sobre su cama. Se sentía abrumada por todos los cambios que había sufrido en tan poco tiempo. De repente volvía a vivir con su padre en su antiguo barrio, esto significaba nuevo instituto y nunca se la había dado bien eso de ser la nueva. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo sola antes de poder hacer una sola amistad. Al menos tendría a su hermano con ella, aunque tampoco podía seguirles como un perrito faldero todo el curso. El tendrá su propio círculo de amistades y podría ser posible que no se sintiera cómodo compartiéndolo con ella.

 Mina saltó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la cocina, necesitaba comer algo para calmar los nervios. Al llegar al último escalón escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves precipitarse contra el suelo. Alzó la vista, cruzándose con la mirada sorprendida de su hermano. Hizo una pequeña mueca en un intento de esconder las lágrimas que de nuevo amenazaban con escapar.

\- Hola Nana.

 Nana era el apodo cariñoso que siempre utilizaba para referirse a su hermano. Este permanecía congelado, con la mirada pegada en ella. De su hombro colgaba una mochila y vestía ropa de deporte, su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado y aún había rastro de sudor en su frente. Aquella la hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Has estado bailando otra vez? – preguntó acercándose a él y quitándole la mochila del hombro. Aún así su hermano seguía sin responder. – Acabas de salir de una lesión en la espalda, ¿no crees que deberías esperar un poco más?

\- Si pero…

 Mina alzó la mirada, arqueando una ceja a su hermano.

\- Ni peros ni peras – dijo repitiendo la famosa frase de su padre - ¿Y si vuelves a lesionarte?

\- Estás aquí...

 Mina miró a su hermano confundida y se tocó las mejillas con la mano, ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara?

\- Claro que estoy aquí – respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. – Prometí que vendría, ¿no?

 Jaemin, el verdadero nombre de su hermano, se abalanzó contra ella. Al igual que su padre abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Mina. Esta sonrió y le rodeó los hombros para juntarle más a ella.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- Todo el que quiera – respondió – Papá ha ganado la custodia.

 Ambos permanecieron abrazos hasta que su padre les llamó desde la cocina. Mientras cenaban los tres juntos Mina se tomó la libertad de observarles, había soñado tantas veces con aquella situación que ahora se la hacía casi irreal. Pero no lo era, estaba pasando, por fin había regresado a casa y no había nada ni nadie que la volviera a arrebatar aquello.


	2. Comienzo de curso.

La realidad del lunes llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Mina. El fin de semana había pasado como un suspiro, su hermano se encargó de ello personalmente. Quería recuperar tiempo juntos, palabras textuales, y hacerla un pequeño tour por las zonas de ocio que solía frecuentar con sus amigos; recreativos, cafeterías, parques, etc. Le fin de semana había hecho más ejercicio que en todo un año, y sus piernas se lo resentían. Aun así, fue el mejor fin de semana que había tenido durante mucho tiempo. Pero aquello había terminado, y era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

 Llegaron al aparcamiento del instituto antes de que el timbre indicase el comienzo de las clases. Mientras Nana jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil, ella intentaba calmar sus nervios y reunir todo el coraje necesario para enfrentar el comienzo de un nuevo curso en un nuevo instituto. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, riendo y hablando, mientras ella repasaba mentalmente los quizás: Quizá hacía algún amigo el primer día y así no dependería de su pobre hermano. Quizá no era para tanto empezar nuevo curso en un instituto nuevo. Quizá estuviera pensado demasiado y debería dejarse llevar. Quizá, quizá, quizá. Todo mera imaginación suya, y aun así posibilidades.

 Se sentaron allí, en el interior del coche, hasta el último momento. Cuando salieron del coche se fijó en un trio de chicas de su edad, vestidas como si hubieran acabado de rodar un anuncio de moda. Todas ellas miraban y señalaban hacia su dirección mientras reían por lo bajo. ¿Acaso ya se había convertido en el bicho raro y no lo sabía? Entonces el pequeño trío se acercó hacia ellos y entendió a qué venían tantas risas.

\- Hola Jaemin.

 Mina miró a la chica curiosa. ¿Acaso era su novia? O quizás solo una chica que estuviera tras él.

\- Hola Sera.

 La chica pronunció su labios en forma de puchero, mientras que las otras dos chica que la acompañaban se agarraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

\- Todavía no has contestado a mi proposición, ¿sabes?

 Dirigió la vista hacia su hermano con total curiosidad. Su rostro no mostraba más que una completa indiferencia, era casi cómico de ver.

\- Lo sé.

 Aquella respuesta tan seca hizo que una pequeña carcajada se le escapase, llamando la atención de aquella tal Sera. Esta la miró con desdén, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena de estar allí en aquel momento. Aquello hizo que Mina se encogiera un poco intimidada. No habían empezado las clases y ya parecía tener una enemiga.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres?

 Por un momento no supo qué hacer o decir. Si decía lo que no debía, estaba segura de que aquella chica se lo estaría recordando toda su vida, pero por suerte su hermano supo reaccionar a tiempo. Le cedió su bolso y  le cogió de la muñeca antes de dirigirse hacia Sera.

\- Ha sido todo un placer hablar contigo Sera, pero tenemos que entrar ya si no queremos llegar tarde a clase así que… - Nana cerró la puerta del asiento del copiloto y trancó el coche con las llaves para después tirar de ella hacia el centro con suavidad. Estaba claro que él tampoco quería estar mucho más tiempo con Sera en el aparcamiento. – Adiós.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambos hermanos se adentraron al interior del edificio, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes esparcidos por el centro que, como ella, no parecían demasiado entusiasmados por empezar el nuevo y último año de instituto.

\- ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó una vez lo suficientemente alejados de ellas. No recordaba a su hermano comportarse tan secamente con nadie, por lo que aquella la pillaba por sorpresa. – No parecías demasiado contento al verla.

 Su hermano suspiró exasperado.

\- Sera – contestó – Se podría decir que es la abeja reina del instituto; es manipuladora, guapa, tiene dinero y no la importa pisar a nadie para conseguir lo que quiere. Un cliché con patas, y al parecer la gusto, o algo.

\- Ooh…

 Canturreó divertida. Nana la pellizco el brazo molesto, aunque aquello solo hizo que ella se riera más fuerte. Aquello la serviría como material durante un tiempo, y ambos los sabían perfectamente.

 Caminaron el resto de el camino en silencio, observando su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Debería familiarizarse con aquellos pasillos cuanto antes si no quería perderse durante el curso, pensó al observar el vaivén de gente que no dejaba de correr de un lado para otro.

\- Esta es mi taquilla – comentó su hermano deteniéndose sobre una larga hilera roja de taquillas metálicas. Entonces señaló hacia un aula, la nº14. – Y aquella nuestra clase. Tu taquilla debería estar más adelante, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

 Mina negó con la cabeza.

\- Te dejo que dejes de hacer de canguro por ahora – comentó sonriente – Tengo el número de mi taquilla, la llave y el código, se dónde está el aula y no me llevará mucho tiempo dejar los libros así que… Sin problema.

 Nana la dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me siento como una mamá pato viendo a sus polluelos aprender a volar.

\- ¿No sería un gorrión? – río divertida.

 Su hermano, cansado de las gracias de Mina, la dio un pequeño empujón obligándola a irse. Ella tan solo rio y tras sacarle la lengua repetidas veces puso rumbo en busca de su taquilla. Miró el pequeño papel donde venía el numero de esta, 340.

_Taquilla 336, taquilla 337, taquilla 338, taquilla 339…_

 Y taquilla 340. Aunque al llegar a dicho taquilla notó cierto problema. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a abrirla si una pareja no dejaba de pegarse el lote frente a ella? Incómoda por la repentina exhibición pública de amor, miró hacia los lados por si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta como ella y pudiera ayudarla, pero cada cual estaba sumido en su propio mundo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? La daba demasiado vergüenza llamarles la atención así como así, y tampoco podía pedirles amablemente que dejasen de succionarse la cara en frente de su taquilla. Por suerte el destino parecía haber resuelto el problema por ella.

 Un chico no más mayor que ella, pero si algo más alto, apareció de la nada y, como ella, se quedó algo sorprendido por aquel espectáculo de saliva y tocamientos que estaba pasando enfrente de sus narices. Pero a diferencia de ella, él dijo e hizo algo al respecto. Sin cortar un solo pelo dio un fuerte golpe en las taquillas, llamando la atención no solo de la pareja, sino también de la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¡Eh, tortolitos! – exclamó molesto – Habéis tenido todo el verano para lameros como camellos, ahora iros a otra parte.

 La pareja hizo una mueca, incluso lanzó algún que otro insulto al chico, pero ambos cogieron sus cosas del suelo y se fueron hacia otro sitio. Mina suspiró aliviada, aunque el problema no parecía haber terminado. Aquel chico ahora intentaba abrir su taquilla.

\- Perdona…

\- Estoy algo ocupado – musitó mientras movía de un lado a otro el candado de la taquilla, sin ningún resultado. Exasperado apoyó de golpe la cabeza sobre la taquilla, produciendo un ruido estridente que de nuevo llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Aquello comenzaba a ponerla de los nervios. – Y ahora no se abre… ¿Por qué no te abres?

\- Puede que sea porque… bueno, es mi taquilla la que intentas abrir.

 El chico apartó el rostro de la taquilla para mirarla como si le hubiera hablado en chino. Hizo una cara y después miró el papel donde suponía que tenía el número de su taquilla para después pasarse la mano por el rostro con gesto exasperado.

\- Lo siento.

 Y sin decir una sola palabra más recogió su mochila del suelo y se alejó de allí. De esta forma Mina por fin fue capaz de abrir su taquilla, dejar los libros y coger los que necesitaba para la primera clase. Clase a la que, por cierto, llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa.

 Por suerte la profesora tardó unos minutos en llegar y se pasó la mayoría de la hora haciendo presentaciones y explicando su materia, por lo que la primera hora no hicieron gran cosa. Durante segunda, aprovechando el cambio de hora, le contó a su hermano su pequeña aventura en las taquillas sacándole alguna que otra carcajada.

 Por suerte las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron bastante rápido y finalmente era hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba que el primer día de instituto estaba a punto de terminar. A su alrededor el pasillo estaba totalmente saturado de gente y ruido, haciendo casi imposible la tarea de encontrar su taquilla. Tras varios empujones pudo llegar a su destino, libre de parejas y espectáculos de saliva. Debía de reconocer que comenzaba a ver el lado bueno de las taquillas; podías dejar todos los libros dentro y coger solo los esenciales para las clases del día, sin tener que cargar con una mochila que pesase toneladas y acabar con dolor de espalda.

\- Hola novata – dijo una voz tras ella - ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

 Mina se giró sobresaltada, encontrándose cara a cara con el trio de chicas de aquella mañana. Sera, de la única que se acordaba, se encontraba frente a ella, su dos amigas a cada lado; era como si quisieran dejarla sin escapatoria. Aquella mañana no parecía muy contenta de verla junto a su hermano, y ahora no parecía estar de mejor humor pese a la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro libre de acné e imperfecciones.

 - Mm… Bien, supongo – Se fijó en la gente a su alrededor, todos ellos miraban a su dirección y murmuraban entre ellos, algunos incluso sonreían expectantes.

\- Me alegro – A Mina la costaba mucho creer que lo hubiera dicho de verdad. Sera la observó unos segundos, parecía estar juzgándola con su mirada. - ¿Eres muy cercana a Jaemin?

 Cerró la taquilla tras ella sin despegar su mirada el trío. A diferencia de Sera, las dos chicas que la acompañaban parecían divertirse con la escena. Mina suspiró en su interior, debía de encontrar una forma de escapar de allí cuanto antes y alejarse de aquellas chicas lo máximo posible.

\- Podría decirse – fue su única respuesta.

\- He estado pensando – dijo entonces haciendo su melena a un lado en un movimiento de cabeza – Ya que eres nueva y no conoces a nadie, podrías sentarte con nosotras en los descansos y no parecer una perdedora. Es decir, si te sientas con Jaemin podrían pensar que estáis juntos y todo el mundo sabe que… bueno, eso es casi imposible.

 Mina arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de la chica. ¿Acaso no ha visto que ella y su hermano son casi idénticos? Debía de ser la primera persona que no ve que son hermanos. Sonrío divertida ante aquella idea y se ajustó la bandolera que colgaba de su hombro.

\- Creo que prefiero comer con Jaemin.

Su comentario no pareció pasar desapercibido por la gente a su alrededor, quienes sonreían divertidos en su dirección. A Sera no pareció haberle hecho gracia aquello por cómo la estaba mirando.

\- Yo que tu aceptaría la oferta – dijo una de las otras dos chicas – No volveremos a preguntar.

 Mina hizo una mueca, incómoda.

\- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – insistió – Lo siento.

\- Y tanto…

 Sera la lanzó una última mirada antes de darse media vuelta e irse por el pasillo. Con un chasquido de dedos sus dos compañeras la siguieron, imitando el gesto sobre potente en el andar, y se alejaron de ella.

 Medio el pasillo la miraba expectante, mientras que la otra parte no dejaba de murmurar. Mina suspiró cansada y apoyó la espada contra la taquilla, abrazando con fuerza los libros contra su pecho. No había terminado el día y ya parecía haberse ganado una enemiga en aquel instituto. Echó un último vistazo a la espalda de Sera, quien se había detenido para hablar con un estudiante, y volvió a suspirar. _Que buen comienzo del año,_ pensó.


	3. Nuevos conocidos.

Durante el curso de la semana Mina se vio pasando los descansos en el interior de la biblioteca del instituto. Libre de gente alborotadora, de parejas dándose el lote y de Sera. Puede que aquello hubiera sido un movimiento cobarde por su parte, el hecho de rehuir cualquier forma de confrontamiento con aquella chica, pero al menos pasaba los descansos tranquila. Así se lo había explicado a su hermano cuando preguntó sobre su paradero durante aquellos periodos de tiempo, eludiendo la parte de Sera. No quería preocuparle por nada, pues lo ocurrido con la joven no pasaría a ser más que un mero recuerdo lejano el momento en el que aquella semana terminase. Por el momento prefería dejar que las cosas se calmasen por sí solas y aprovechar el tiempo libre en la biblioteca para adelantar materia o dibujar.

 Pero su hermano parecía dispuesto a romper con aquella pequeña costumbre. Antes incluso de poder cerrar su taquilla, Jaemin se había recostado contra las taquillas a su derecha con mirada expectante. Mina le miró unos segundos, impasible, intentando adivinar las intenciones que su hermano podría guardar.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó al final.

 Jaemin esperó a que cerrase la taquilla y cogiera el bolso del suelo para contestar a su pregunta.

\- Vas a venir al descanso conmigo y mis amigos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y tengo opción a opinar aquí o..?

 Jaemin suspiró exasperado, separándose de las taquillas de un golpe.

\- Vamos Mina… - suplicó – Por favor, llevo queriendo presentarte a mis amigos toda la semana y tu no dejas de esconderte en la biblioteca.

\- Son tus amigos Nana, ¿y si me odian? – preguntó – ¿Y si hago alguna estupidez y no quieren hablarme?

\- ¿Y si les caes bien?

 Suspiró ante la tenacidad de su hermano. ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería conocerles? Estaba bien sola, en la biblioteca, sin nadie a los que poder decepcionar, enfadar o hacer daño. Si tan solo su hermano pudiera comprenderlo.

 Jaemin, al ver dudar a su hermana, le cogió la mano y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Son geniales Mina, te lo prometo – insistió – Les he estado hablando de ti, y quieren conocerte.

 Le miró pensativa. _No pasará nada por comer con ellos un día_ , pensó.

\- De acuerdo…

 Sin decir una palabra más Jaemin le guio por los pasillos del instituto hasta el patio. Allí la gente pululaba de un lado a otro en grupos, jugaban al baloncesto en las pistas, y comían sentados en las mesas de madera o en el mismo suelo.

 Tras cruzar las pistas de baloncesto Mina pudo distinguir un pequeño grupo apartado de los demás, todos ellos sentados en una mesa de madera que había bajo un árbol. El grupo constaba de cinco personas, cuatro chicos y una chica. Apretó la mano de su hermano en un gesto nervioso. No quería reconocerlo, pero la razón por la que tanto se había negado a conocer a los amigos de su hermano era por miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a que vieran lo diferente que es de su hermano, a decepcionarles. ¿Qué haría si hasta el grupo de amigos de su hermano la rechazase?

 Al llegar a la mesa, todos los presentes se callaron y clavaron su vista en ella. Sentía ganas de vomitar de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, y juraría que las palmas de sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

\- ¡Eh! A ti te conozco - comentó uno de ellos. A ese le reconocía, era el mismo chico con el que se encontró en las taquillas el primer día de clase. – Eres la chica de las taquillas.

 Jaemin lanzó un vistazo rápido en su dirección para después dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Chicos, os presento a mi hermana Mina.

 Al no saber qué decir les saludó tímidamente con la palma de la mano y dejó que su hermano hiciera los honores de presentarla a los demás.

\- Al parecer ya conoces a Haechan, él junto con Jeno y Renjun comparten algunas clases con nosotros.

 El primero en levantarse para saludarla fue un chico alto, de pelo corto y negro y una sonrisa amplia dibujada en el rostro.

\- Jeno es con quien suelo sentarme en clase – comentó su hermano al ver la confusión dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¡Oh! Vale, ya se quien eres – rio nerviosa. – No deja de hablar de ti en casa.

\- Espero que cosas buenas – dijo Jeno.

 Mina sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia el otro chico. Renjun, suponía. De su misma altura y el cabello castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

\- Vale – dijo entonces su hermano- Los ostros dos con Narae y Chenle, van a un curso menos que nosotros. Narae es la hermana menor de Jeno, y Chenle el primo de Renjun.

  Chenle la saludó desde su sitio, demasiado inmerso en un libro para levantar la vista. Narae, por otro lado, se levanto de un brinco y se apresuró para saludarla. La cogió ambas manos con fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa más amplia que la de su hermano. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa y la misma forma en la que sus ojos se cerraban al sonreír. Solo entonces pudo creer a su hermano cuando dijo que eran hermanos, por los demás eran totalmente diferentes.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que haya otra chica en el grupo! – exclamó. – Estaba cansada de tanta testosterona, ¿sabes?

 Mina asintió casi por reflejo. Sabía lo que era ser la única chica en un grupo de amigos, aunque esperaba que aquella vez no acabase de igual forma.

\- Siento que tengas que aguantarles todo el año en clase, pero no te preocupes. – dijo Narae sonriente – Estoy acostumbrada a ellos, puedo compartir algún que otro truco para controlarles.

 Mina esbozó una sonrisa al sentir que los nervios, poco a poco, se disipaban. A lo largo del almuerzo se sentó junto a Narae, con quien no hizo más que hablar -más bien escuchar mientras Narae hablaba, pero no tenía el valor de interrumpirla cuando se veía tan emocionada- sobre todo tipo de cosas, mientras los demás se mantenían ocupados hablando entre ellos. Chenle, sin embargo, seguía ensimismado con el libro. El momento en el que la campana sonó, Narae hizo un pequeño puchero y tras recoger sus cosas ella y Chenle se fueron hacia clase.

\- ¿Pasa algo si no entro a Inglés? – preguntó Haechan con el rostro apoyado sobre mochila, la cual estaba encima de la mesa de madera . – No me gusta, se me da mal, y encima me siento solo. ¿Creéis que mis padres se enfadarían si lo suspendo por no presentarme?

 Mina se mordió el labio dubitativa. A ella también la tocaba Inglés, y debía de admitir que no se la daba mal, quizá podría ayudarle. Miró a Jaemin, quien la miraba expectante con un sonrisa de lado en el rostro, y suspiró.

\- Yo podría ayudarte.- Haechan elevó la cabeza ante su comentario, clavando sus ojos oscuros en ella. Parecía un conejo al que acababan de sorprender. – También me toca Inglés, podría sentarme contigo y ayudarte en lo que tengas dificultad.

\- Oh cariño… - dijo sonriente. – Acabas de hacer un trato con el demonio y es demasiado tarde como para echarte atrás.

 

   Inglés pasó volando con Haechan a su lado, tanto por las interminables dudas que el hombre parecía tener sobre la asignatura, como los comentarios y gracias que hacía por lo bajo sobre la curiosa imagen de la profesora. Una mujer incluso más baja que ellos, con pelo escarola, gafas y labios -y dientes- pintados de rojo pasión. Más de una vez tuvieron que llamarles la atención por las incesantes risas y murmullos. Aun así nunca antes se lo había pasado tan bien en una clase. El resto de asignaturas pasaron a un ritmo endemoniadamente lento en comparación. Su hermano y Jeno se sentaron juntos en todas y cada una de ellas, dejándola a ella alternando compañero de pupitre con Haechan y Renjun. Mientras que Haechan no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer alguna gracia, Renjun era alguien más calmado. En historia, una de las clases que compartiría con él y la que mas problemas suele darle, no dudó en ayudarla en todo lo posible, llegando incluso a dejar de hacer la tarea para explicarle de con calma las cosas que no había entendido.

 

 La campana indicó el final de las clases, interrumpiendo a la profesora de Lengua en mitad de su explicación. A su lado Haechan lanzó un suspiro de alivio que no pasó inadvertido por la profesora, quien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Mina rió divertida y comenzó a recoger junto con su compañero. Al ver que Haechan acababa antes que ella decidió cargar los libros con los brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida del instituto, donde seguramente estaría esperando su hermano. Sin embargo, antes de poder si quiera salir del recinto, tropezó y calló de bruces contra el suelo. Su traspié produjo una oleada de risas entre sus compañeros mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, totalmente avergonzada, intentado recoger los libros y varios apuntes que llevaba en las manos.

 Haechan, quien se encontraba justo detrás suyo cuando ocurrió, no tardó en agacharse a su lado para ayudarla mientras los demás les rodeaban soltando pequeñas risas o comentarios.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

 Mina asintió repetidas veces, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón para borrar cualquier rastro de polvo y suciedad de estos. Entonces, como si hubiera salido de la nada, se encontró con Sera frente a ellos. Pese a su cara de preocupación y a lo bien que se la daba fingirla, el brillo en sus ojos y las sonrisas de sus dos perritas falderas la delataban. La había hecho tropezar a propósito.

\- Tienes que mirar por dónde vas Mina – la falsedad de su voz la daban ganas de vomitar. - ¿Y si te hubieras hecho daño?

\- Cállate Sera – intervino Haechan con el ceño fruncido – He visto cómo le has hecho la zancadilla, ahora no te hagas la santa.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó una de sus perritas a sus espaldas.

\- Vamos, vamos, chicos. ¿No creéis que estáis siendo injustos con Sera?

 Un chico se acercó por la espalda de Sera, posando su brazo sobre sus hombros con gesto desganado. Sera clavó sus ojos en ella, amenazantes. Mina frunció el ceño molesta, pero decidió ignorar las bravuconadas de aquella chica. Antes de poder darse cuenta un grupo de personas de formó alrededor de ellos. Parecían divertirse con la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo, algunos incluso habían sacado el móvil para grabarlo todo.

\- Oh, perfecto, llega el príncipe azul – musitó Haechan entre dientes con mofa.

\- Si la chica es torpe no tiene sentido que le echéis la culpa a la pequeña Sera.

 Aquello la estaba enervando. La gente a su alrededor no se cortaba ni un pelo, acercando los móviles a ellos para conseguir mejor ángulo de lo que ocurría, y no la gustaba cómo Sera la miraba desafiante, como si tuviera algún poder sobre ella.

\- Preguntémoselo a Mina entonces. ¿Con qué te has tropezado, hm?

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó una voz tras ella. - ¿Acaso no tienes entrenamiento Jun? No creo que puedas permitirte perder el tiempo aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

 Detrás suyo se encontraba Jeno, con la mirada pegada al chico junto a Sera. Jun, como parecía llamarse, chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se separó de Sera para avanzar hasta ellos. Haechan y ella se hicieron a un lado, mientras que Jeno no se movió un ápice. No parecía intimidado por Jun, aunque viendo la diferencia de estatura no la sorprendía; Jeno le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros y estaba en mejor forma que él.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- Tú, y tu perrito faldero de allí – contestó Jeno cruzándose de brazos sin romper el contacto visual con el joven frente a él – Mira, no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo delante de todos y tampoco tengo la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar tus tonterías por mucho más tiempo. Así que hagamos como que no ha ocurrido nada, os vais a tomar el aire, y nos vamos cada uno por nuestro lado.

\- ¿Crees que tras al espectáculo del año pasado te tengo miedo? - preguntó Jun con media sonrisa – No me importa una mierda, si tengo que partirte la cara lo haré.

 Los murmullos a su alrededor se intensificaron. Cada vez más gente se unía al círculo de alumnos que les rodeaba, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. Mina miró a su alrededor, desesperada por reconocer la cabellera marrón de su hermano. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, separar a Jeno y Jun, e irse a casa y olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Por suerte alguien pareció oír sus súplicas.

\- ¡Profesor!

 En cuestión de segundos el tumulto de gente se fue esparciendo, dejando pasar al profesor hasta el centro donde se encontraban ellos. Jeno y Jun parecían indiferentes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrados el uno en el otro. Mina posó su mano sobre el brazo de Jeno, en un intento por llamar su atención. Este dirigió su mirada a ella y luego al profesor, quien no parecía demasiado contento con la escenita que habían montado.

\- Lee Jeno y Yeo Jun, ¿por qué no me sorprende? -el profesor suspiró cansado, colocándose las gafas con gesto desesperado – Ha detención, ya sabéis el camino.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – protestó Haechan.

 Mina no sabía qué hacer o decir. Lo que decía Haechan era cierto, Jeno no había hecho nada que mereciera que le llevasen a detención, peor tampoco parecía que fuera a defenderse. Sera, por su parte, no tardó en saltar a la defensa de Jun con ferocidad. Parecía estar dispuesta a comerse vivo al profesor, quien no tuvo más remedio que amenazarla con llevarla a detención junto a ellos si no se callaba pronto.

\- Me importa muy poco lo que creáis – señaló a Jeno y Jun – A detención, ya.

 Mina y Haechan observaron en silencio cómo se llevaban a Jeno a detención pese a no haber hecho nada para merecérselo. Acto seguido, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo, Haechan se giró hacia Sera.

\- ¿Contenta? – preguntó malhumorado.

\- No es mi culpa que tu amigo sea un peligro andante – comentó Sera mirándose las uñas con gesto desganado.

\- Te llamaría zorra, pero sería rebajarme a tu nivel – cogió a Mina del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Aun así, antes de salir de allí, se giró una última vez. - ¿Sabes? Es gracioso que creas que haciendo este tipo de cosas Jaemin volverá a hacerte algo de caso, patético incluso. Pero qué esperar de ti.

 Y sin decir una sola palabra más salió con Mina arrastras.

\- Gracias por defenderme.

 Haechan no dijo nada, tan solo se encogió de hombros dejando a entender que no era ninguna molestia. Ambos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Al llegar al aparcamiento vio que su hermano la estaba esperando dentro del coche jugueteando con el teléfono móvil. No le hizo esperar mucho más y tras entrar en le vehículo condujeron hasta casa en completo silencio.

 

 Al llegar a casa y comer junto con su padre antes de que este se fuera a trabajar, ambos se sentaron en el sillón del salón. De nuevo el silencio se formó entre ellos, su hermano demasiado sumergido en la serie animada que se estaba transmitiendo, mientras ella daba vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en la salida del instituto. Conocía bien el tipo de persona que Sera era, o al menos aparentaba ser. Sabía que aquello solo era el principio, un mero aviso de lo que podría ocurrir, y aquello la preocupaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas toda la tarde sin decir una sola palabra, ¿ha pasado algo? – la voz de su mellizo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 Mina hizo una pequeña mueca y giró su rostro para encarar a su hermano. ¿Debería contarle lo ocurrido? Estaba segura de que Haechan lo haría, incluso Jeno, pero no sabía si debería preocuparle con algo tan trivial como  aquello.

\- No es nada – contestó dibujando una sonrisa falsa en la cara. Estaba acostumbrada a dibujar aquellas sonrisa, llegaba a engañarse a sí misma a aquellas alturas. – Solo algo preocupada por historia, ya sabes que me cuesta un poco.

 Jaemin no se tragó aquella excusa barata. Conocía a su hermana lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando escondía algo, pero también como para saber que si la obligabas o la presionabas a hablar, era capaz de cerrarse en banda.

\- Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea – estrechó su mano con fuerza, llevándola a su regazo. – Hasta ahora hemos sobrevivido apoyándonos siempre, pero por fin podemos vivir lejos de esa mujer, juntos… Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, nada ha cambiado.

 Mina hizo una pequeña mueca, conmovida por las palabras de su hermano. Aquello solo la hacía sentirse más y más culpable por lo que le ocultaba, pero aún no estaba preparada para sacarlo a la luz, al menos aún no. Tan solo asintió y se recostó contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.  Suspiró contenta, llevando toda su atención a la televisión, cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

\- Papá se habrá olvidado algo – comentó su hermano al levantarse.

 Siguió a su hermano hasta la entrada aburrida de lo que emitían por la tele esperando encontrarse con el rostro de su padre. ¿Se le habría olvidado el casco de bomberos? En ese caso lo hubieran visto, no es lo que viene siendo pequeño. Pero en lugar del rostro cansado de su padre se encontraron con el juvenil de una mujer, sonriente, con el pelo recogido con un pañuelo rojo. Parecía sacada de un cartel feminista de los ochenta. A su lado, un poco más atrás, había un chico de su edad más o menos, vestido completamente de negro y con el pelo de un color rubio platino que era imposible que fuera natural.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Hola! Acabamos de mudarnos aquí al lado y nos hemos pasado para saludar a nuestros nuevos vecinos así que… ¡Hola! - Mina sonrió divertida ante el notable nerviosismo de la mujer. – ¿Estáis solos en casa? Había pensado en invitaros a cenar más tarde si a vuestros padres les parece bien.

 Jaemin y Mina se miraron unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Vivimos con nuestro padre – dijo Jaemin.

\- No volverá del trabajo hasta tarde – prosiguió ella.

 La mujer les miró con cierto asombro.

\- Guau… Lo de la telepatía entre hermanos os lo tomáis en serio – rio – Bueno, aun así no dudéis en pasaros a saludar con vuestro padre, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestra puerta estará abierta siempre que lo necesitéis.

 Y sin decir una sola palabra más la mujer se despidió y se marchó con la misma sonrisa con la que llegó seguido de su hijo. Ambos hermanos se quedaron unos segundos en la entrada, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Ha sido… interesante – musitó Jaemin cerrando la puerta.

\- Nunca nos habían dicho lo de la telepatía.

\- ¿Qué ha sido más raro? ¿Eso o la penetrante mirada de su hijo el gótico?

\- Pues a mi me ha parecido simpática.

 Su hermano le lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de mirar la hora en el móvil.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo de repente – Voy a llegar tarde si no me doy prisa.

 Frunció el ceño, extrañada, mientras veía a su hermano correr de un lado para otro cogiendo su chaqueta y la mochila.

\- ¿Irte? – preguntó - ¿A dónde?

\- Es… un poco   largo de contar – cogió las llaves del coche antes de pararse frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Sabes que me apetece? ¿Y si cuando vuelva hacemos nuestros famosos sándwiches a papá?

 Mina no dijo nada. Sabía que su hermano la estaba escondiendo algo, pero no era quien para obligarle a hablar con ella. Asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa de su hermano, y tras un pequeño adiós y un beso de despedida en la frente se encontró completamente a solas en casa. No la gustaba estar sola en casa, nunca la gustó .Quizá podría aprovechar el tiempo a solas para adelantar materia, cualquier cosa que la hiciera distraerse de aquello.


	4. Recreativos.

**** Desde que era pequeña había pensado que los recreativos eran un sitio mágico donde el concepto de tiempo no existía. Un sitio donde podías comer chucherías, palomitas y comida basura hasta reventar. Ahora que volvía después de tanto tiempo seguía creyendo que era mágico a su manera. Después de todo, aquel recreativo guardaba algunos de sus más preciados recuerdos con su hermano antes de la separación de sus padres, antes de que descubrieran qué tipo de persona era aquella a la que debían llamar madre, antes de ser separados.

 Aquellos recreativos eran como su segunda casa, el lugar donde ambos iban para olvidarse del mundo exterior y sus problemas. Se alegró mucho al saber que no había cambiado mucho, quizá algún que otro juego había sido sustituido por otro, pero los dueños eran el mismo matrimonio de siempre. Pero se alegró aún más al descubrir el viejo juego de canastas en el que su hermano y ella solían dejarse la paga semanal todos los fines de semana. 

 Suspiró exasperada al ver la puntuación final. 156 – 250. Cualquiera creería que tras jugar a aquel juego casi toda su infancia acabaría cogiendo algún truco, o que le cogería el truquillo, pero seguía sin poder batir a su hermano en una competición. Cómo la gustaría borrarle aquella sonrisa orgullosa de la cara en aquellos momentos.

\- No es justo – dijo entre dientes bajo la mirada socarrona de su hermano. – Cuando vivía con mamá no pude jugar a este tipo de juegos, así que borra esa sonrisa de la cara. Sabes perfectamente que te hubiera ganado.

 Su hermano soltó una carcajada, fuerte y ronca, inclinándose hacia atrás, cruzado de brazos. 

\- Ten un poco de piedad por tu hermana – comentó Renjun tras ella.

 Mina hizo una mueca y dirigió su vista hacia Jeno y Renjun, ambos parecían haber terminado la partida que habían comenzado escasos minutos atrás en la mesita de hockey y se habían juntado a ellos.

\- Es demasiado divertido picarla con estas cosas – contestó su hermano pellizcándola una mejilla. Mina le apartó la mano de un manotazo y le sacó la lengua molesta. – Además, estoy en racha. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

 Jeno, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en completo silencio, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso a su lado. Mina le miró unos segundos confusa, hasta que habló.

\- ¿Y si apostamos algo? – posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo cual hizo que se encogiera en el sitio algo sobrecogida. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la tocase con aquella naturalidad a excepción de su hermano. – Jugaré con tu hermana la siguiente partida, si ganas os invitamos a unos perritos y a refrescos.

\- ¿Y si vosotros ganáis?

 Jeno bajó su vista hacia Mina. Esta captó el mensaje y pensó unos segundos sobre qué podría sacar de aquella pequeña apuesta. Al encontrar el qué, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que no gustó demasiado a su hermano.

\- Dejarás que conduzca el coche durante… un mes.

Dirigió su vista hacia su hermano. Parecía pensar a fondo la propuesta, mientras que Renjun miraba a Jeno incrédulo. 

\- Preparaos para morder el polvo.

 Mina y Jeno se sonrieron y dejaron que su hermano metiera el dinero necesario para comenzar una nueva partida. Las pelotas de baloncesto bajaron rodando y las luces se encendieron de nuevo. El marcador se puso a cero y comenzó la cuenta atrás. Mina cedió la pelota a Jeno, pero este se negó.

\- Juega tu la primera mitad – fue lo único que dijo.

 La chica se encogió de hombros y en cuanto la cuenta atrás marcó cero, el aro de la canasta comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro y los dos hermanos comenzaron a lanzar los balones. Al principio entraban la mayoría, pero al comenzar los últimos dos minutos del juego comenzó a fallar los lanzamientos con más frecuencia al contrario que su hermano. Mina chasqueó la lengua molesta y lanzó una mirada llena de súplica a Jeno, quien dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y la relevó.

 Al sentarse ponerse junto a Renjun notó que este había empezado a grabar a ambos jóvenes con la cámara del móvil.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Quiero tener una prueba del asesinato de tu hermano, de su orgullo al menos.

 Mina no entendió lo que quería decir con aquello, más al dirigir la vista hacia Jeno y su hermano pudo comprenderlo. Al contrario que ella, quien tras encestar unos pocos tiros comenzó a fallar uno tras otro, Jeno parecía mantener un ritmo endemoniado. Uno tras otro sus lanzamientos entraban a la canasta, casi sin ni tan siquiera tocar o rozar el aro. Su hermano parecía haberse puesto nervioso, pues sus tiros comenzaron a fallar con más frecuencia. 

 Tras unos minutos la partida se dio por finalizada. Mina miró ambos marcadores, pero para su sorpresa y la de su hermano, quien tampoco daba de sí por lo que acababa de ocurrir ni de la suerte que podía llegar a tener, el marcador estaba a favor de Jaemin por una mísera canasta.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - escuchó decir a Renjun exasperado.

 Mina miró a su hermano, quien les mirada con jactancia.

\- Me gustan los perritos sin mostaza, mientras que a Renjun le gustan con todo.

 Era su hermano, y le quería, pero a veces no le importaría arrancarle aquellas sonrisitas de la cara de un tortazo. Miró a Jeno, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a rebuscar en su chaqueta en busca de algo de dinero. Debería habérselo pensado algo mejor antes de apostar nada con su hermano. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprar los perritos de todos, y tampoco iba a pedir a Jeno que la prestara dinero, sería demasiado incómodo.

\- Antes de iros – escuchó decir a Renjun, quien mantenía la mirada fija a la pantalla de su móvil. ¿acaso quería que viera cómo su hermano les había ganado?

\- Tío, no me apetece ver cómo el imbécil de Jaemin nos ha pateado el culo – contestó Jeno leyendo su mente.

 Su hermano dio un codazo a Jeno mientras que Renjun negaba con la cabeza. Pasó su móvil a su hermano, quien frunció el ceño tras ver lo que la pantalla mostraba. Jeno le imitó, mirando por encima del hombro de Nana, mientras que ella se mantenía totalmente fuera del tema. ¿Tan mal había salido en el vídeo?

\- ¿En serio? - escuchó decir a su hermano – Creía que después de lo del año pasado se cansarían de estas tonterías.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada.

 Nana dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y volvió el móvil para que pudiera ver lo que tanto les había molestado. Una cuenta de Twitter, al parecer, había colgado un tweet con varias fotos. En una de ellas salía lo que parecía ser una pareja feliz posando para la cámara. Salían sonrientes, abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro. 

\- No parece haber nada raro – comentó cogiendo el móvil tras pedir permiso a Renjun.

\- Mira las siguientes fotos.

 Hizo caso a Renjun y al pasar a la siguiente foto vio qué estaba pasando. Aquella cuenta,  _ @yourdailytea _ era su nombre, había colgado varias fotos en las que el mismo chico de salía en la primera de todas aparecía con varias chicas diferentes. En algunas se besaba con ellas y otras tan solo iban de las manos. “ _ Al parecer la feliz parejita no es ta feliz como parecía, ¿tienes algo que aclarar príncipe azul?”  _ era el comentario que acompañaba a las fotos. 

\- Me da asco quien quiera que lleve esa cuenta – murmuró Renjun cogiendo su móvil de las manos de Mina.

\- ¿Nadie sabe quién es? - preguntó Mina. 

 Se sentía mal del estómago con solo pensar en cómo se podrían estar sintiendo todas las personas que aquel tweet había enseñado en las fotos. Sobre todo la pobre novia del chico, su vida amorosa había sido expuesta sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- Nadie- dijo Jeno, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en completo silencio – Esa cuenta lleva activa desde que empezamos el instituto, han intentado eliminarla pero siempre vuelve. Hubo un año que llegó muy lejos y dirección contactó con la policía, pero no se hizo nada. Creían que era un alumno aburrido, que ya se cansaría.

\- Es lo más estúpido que he podido oír; un alumno aburrido no hace esas cosas. Quien quiera que lleve esa cuenta es alguien que quiere hacer daño, créeme, tengo experiencia con ese tipo de gente. – gruñó su hermano - ¿Acaso piensan esperar a que alguien muera o salga herido? Parece que es lo único que les hace mover el culo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que llegará a tanto? - preguntó Renjun.

\- Si lo del año pasado no detiene a esa cuenta... 

 Jeno no acabó la frase, lo que dejó a entender hasta qué punto podría llegar aquella cuenta. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido, cuan grave podría haber sido, pero por culpa de aquella cuenta algo malo había ocurrido. O eso indicaban los comentarios de su hermano y sus amigos. 

 Los perritos y la apuesta acabó siendo olvidada. Mina escuchó en completo silencio el pequeño debate que los tres jóvenes mantuvieron sobre la cuenta de Twitter antes de volver a los juegos de los recreativos. Pasaron toda la tarde del sábado allí, intentando olvidar la conversación disparando a marcianos y compitiendo en carreras de coches. Pero Mina era incapaz de dejarlo de lado, el sentimiento de malestar al saber a lo que aquella cuenta se dedicaba no dejaba de perseguirla. 

 Incluso al llegar a casa, agotada de los juegos de baile a los que su hermano la había obligado a jugar con él, seguía dándole vueltas. ¿Cómo se sentiría la novia de aquel chico? En su lugar se sentiría destrozada; saber que tu pareja te ha estado engañando, y que por culpa de algún interesado lo sabía todo el mundo. Era horrible lo que la gente podía llegar a hacer por un «me gusta» y fama. Ni si quiera durante la cena pudo dejar de darle vueltas, pasando por alto las miradas de preocupación que su hermano lanzaba en su dirección a la vez que intentaba escuchar el día laboral de su padre en el cuerpo de bomberos. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando quiso darse cuenta su hermano la estaba quitando el plato de la mesa y su padre se excusaba para irse a la cama. Rápidamente decidió ayudar a su hermano recogiendo el resto de la mesa y poniéndose a lavar los plato junto a él. 

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó su hermano rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Su voz era tan débil que podría haber pasado por alto que la había hablado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

 La vista de Nana estaba pegada a los platos, ni una sola vez la dirigió a ella. Encogió los hombros, pasándola otro plato para que lo secase y lo guardase en la alacena, antes de responder. 

\- Estás muy callada desde que hemos vuelto - contestó. Poco a poco el fregadero se fue vaciando y en cuestión de segundos la alacena estaba llena con platos limpios. Ambos se lavaron las manos y pasaron al salón, sentándose uno al lado del otro en el sillón, como de costumbre. - Si te ha molestado mi comentario de antes, puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes?

 Mina dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Si era franca no había caído en lo que su hermano y sus amigos habían estado hablando, había estado demasiado centrada en lo de aquella cuenta y en lo que se dedicaba a hacer como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

\- No pasa nada - dijo elevando la vista hacia su hermano - ¿Lo saben? Jeno y los demás.

 Nana negó la cabeza.

\- No. Lo único que saben es que vivimos con papá, no saben nada sobre ma... aquella mujer.

 Mina asintió con la cabeza y decidió no hablar más del tema. Tanto ella como su hermano odiaban tener que hablar de ello, no les gustaba recordar lo ocurrido en esos tiempos. Era un tema delicado de tratar, ni si quiera su padre se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Sabían que, incluso si legasen a superarlo, a aceptarlo, el recuerdo de todo lo que les pasó, lo que les hizo, les seguiría durante toda su vida. Es algo con lo que debían aprender a vivir, algo que formaría parte de ellos siempre por mucho que quisieran negarlo. 

\- ¿Sabes? He empezado a ver a alguien en el instituto con quien puedo hablar de estas cosas - dijo su hermano tras unos minutos en completo silencio - Quizá... Quizá tú también podrías hacerlo.

\- Puede... ¿Quién es?

 Ambos se separaron, sentándose unen frente del otro. Mina observó a su hermano unos segundos, parecía inseguro de querer responderla, nervioso incluso. 

\- Es... Amelia - contestó al fin - Es la nueva psicóloga del centro. Es muy simpática y no te presiona a contarla nada que tu no quieras, puedes hablar de cualquier tontería y ella nunca te juzga ni te toma por tonto. 

 Mina sonrió, entrelazando las temblorosas manos de su hermano con las suyas.

\- ¿Te ayuda? - preguntó en un tono suave.

\- Mucho, la verdad. La principio me negaba a verla, pero papá me medio obligó y ahora... no sé, ahora tengo a alguien con quien hablar sobre  _ ella _ y que me ayuda a llevarlo mejor. - contestó con una sonrisa e medio lado - Me gustaría que tu también tuvieras a alguien así.

 Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. ¿Un psicólogo? Nunca antes se la había pasado la idea de hablar con uno por la cabeza, incluso se la hacía raro. Había estado tanto tiempo guardando en silencio aquella parte de su vida, que pensar en sacarlo todo a la luz la abrumaba un poco. 

\- Hablar sobre eso con alguien más tan de repente... - tragó saliva, nerviosa - Da miedo.

\- Lo sé.

 Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, ordenado sus pensamientos, repasando las opciones. Sabía que su hermano lo decía porque se preocupaba por ella, por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido el tiempo en el que vivía a solas con su madre, separa de él y su padre. Pero, ¿realmente estaba preparada para hablarlo con alguien? Dirigió la vista hacia su hermano, quien había posado la suya en sus manos entrelazadas. Parecía tan nervioso como ella; estaba segura que haberla contado aquello no había sido fácil, para mucha gente reconocer que veía a un psicólogo era como reconocer que era débil, que no podía solucionar sus problemas solo y necesitaba ayuda de un extraño. La mayoría ve aquello como una debilidad, algo de lo que reírse, algo que juzgar.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo al final, llamando la atención de su hermano - Por ti.


	5. Sorpresa p1

  Lo más duro de empezar el curso antes de acabar el verano es la sensación de vacaciones inacabadas, de desconexión. Mina siempre había odiado esa sensación, el estar en clase y sentir que algo no estaba bien, que la faltaba algo. El tener que volver a acostumbrarse a los madrugones, a conectarse a la vida de estudiante tras tres meses en los que planeó hacerlo todo y no hizo nada a la vez.

Los peores días eran los días como aquel. Días soleados, calurosos, en los que se veía obligada a permanecer sentada en clase de matemáticas, escuchando el sermón del profesor, en vez de disfrutar en la playa o en el jardín tomando el sol.  Al menos tenía el descanso para comer.

 Por lo que había podido comprobar durante las pocas semanas que llevaban de clase, su hermano y sus amigos eran gente de costumbre. Siempre, tras la tercera hora, se reunían en el descanso en el mismo sitio. En una de las mesas del jardín tras las pistas de baloncesto, la del fondo, bajo uno de los tres arces que abarcaban esa pequeña zona. No muchos estudiantes la transitaban, por lo que podían pasar con tranquilidad el corto descanso que se les daba diariamente.

\- Odio historia – musitó entre dientes, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Renjun.

 Cuando dijo que la ayudaría a aprobar historia había dado por sentado que se refería a hacer pequeñas sesiones de repaso las últimas semanas de cara al examen, pero no había tenido en cuenta lo importante que era para Renjun los estudios. El primer día de clase habían intercambiado sus correos y números telefónicos, algo que veía totalmente normal. Lo que no se esperaba, era pasarse los descansos, incluso algunas tardes, repasando historia y adelantando materia junto con Renjun (ya fuera vía mensajes, Skype, o cualquier otro medio que al moreno se le pudiera ocurrir).

\- Venga, esta es fácil – dijo sonriente - ¿Cuál fue el detonante de la Gran Guerra?

 Suspiró cansada, rebuscando lo que podría ser la respuesta correcta en su cabeza.

\- ¿El asesinato de Francisco Fernando? - preguntó no muy convencida.

\- ¿En serio preferís estudiar en vez de aprovechar el poco rato libre que tenéis?

 Dirigió su atención a Haechan, quien los miraba con exasperación, tumbado en el suelo disfrutando de la luz del sol. Se preguntaba si su moreno era fruto del buen tiempo en verano o era natural, de cualquier forma, era envidiable.

\- Solo la estoy ayudando con un pequeño repaso – contestó Renjun.

 Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose de su sitio y cogiendo el libro de texto de entre las piernas de Renjun. Acto seguido le arqueó una ceja, el rostro lleno de incredulidad.

\- Tío, aún no hemos empezado este tema.

\- No está demás adelantar un poco el temario, ¿o no?

  La pregunta iba dirigida a ella, más Mina no contestó. Cerró el libro de texto y se tumbó en el suelo, exasperada, haciendo reír a su hermano.

\- ¡Eh! - exclamó Haechan llamando la atención de todo el grupo – Drama a las doce en punto.

 Mina dirigió su atención hacia donde señalaba Haechan, comprendiendo qué era lo que quería decir con ''drama''. Reconocía a aquella chica de las fotos que fueron colgadas en Internet y que Renjun les enseño el otro día en los recreativos.  Su melena ondeaba con fuerza a cada paso que daba, furiosa. Pudo distinguir algo entre sus manos, papeles arrugados. Cuando pasó por su lado se fijó en sus ojos, rojos y húmedos. Había estado llorando.

 En cuestión de segundos había encontrado su objetivo, su aparente novio, quien nada más verla comenzó a soltar disculpas y excusas por la boca. Ninguna pareció calar en ella, quien sin si quiera dudarlo un segundo, alzó su mano y le propinó un sonoro bofetón. Sus gritos y llantos llamaron la atención del resto de alumnos, quienes no tardaron en sacar sus teléfonos móviles para grabar el espectáculo. Aquello la asqueaba. Por suerte el numerito acabó pronto, con la chica mandando a la mierda a su ya exnovio, y dedicando un gesto obsceno con el dedo a quienes la habían grabado.

\- Menudo espectáculo – escuchó comentar a Renjun.

\- La gente va a estar recordándolo durante bastante tiempo. - dijo Haechan levantándose del sitio y sacando el móvil de su mochila. Tenía el presentimiento de que era para ojear Twitter, en busca de algún vídeo que hubiera sido ya subido. Su hermano la había comentado el afán de su amigo hacia los cotilleos y el drama, lo que a veces suele meterle en problemas con algún alumno. – Igual así el otro se lo piensa dos veces antes de poner los cuernos a nadie.

\- La gente así nunca cambia – le respondió su hermano.

 Mina dirigió su vista hacia Jaemin. Sabía el motivo por el que había dicho aquello, quería acercarse y decirle algo que pudiera animarle, que le hiciera pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin que los demás comenzasen a sospechar algo? No sabían nada sobre el tema de su madre, y tampoco era quién para obligar a su hermano a que se lo contase, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio durante el resto del descanso.

 Pronto terminó el descanso y el grupo de jóvenes cogieron sus mochilas y entraron a clase. Suspiró nerviosa tras despedirse de su hermano y los demás, dirigiéndose hacia su próxima clase. Aquella semana había terminado de organizar las aulas y grupos para las asignaturas optativas, y tenía la mala suerte de no haber coincidido con nadie del grupo. Su hermano, Haechan y Jeno había elegido música, y Renjun había optado por el dibujo artístico, mientras que ella había puesto como primera opción audiovisuales.  _Tendría que haber preguntado a Nana,_ pensó Mina al llegar al aula asignada para aquella clase.

Respiró hondo y se adentró al aula; un par de alumnos que no reconocía dirigieron su atención hacia ella unos segundos antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Se ajustó la bandolera, caminó hacia un pupitre libre del fondo y echó un vistazo al aula, no había nadie que reconociera de clase. Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando hasta solo quedar el pupitre a su lado y detrás suyo libres.

 El profesor – un hombre alto, vestido con camisa blanca abotonada y mangas dadas la vuelta hasta el ante brazo, unos vaqueros desgastados y gafas metálicas – llegó un par de minutos tarde acompañado de dos alumnos más. Uno de ellos le resultaba extrañamente familiar, mientras que al otro lo reconocía por el altercado del pasillo con Sera; si no recordaba mal, su nombre era Jun. Mientras que el otro chico

 Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, el suficiente para que él también la reconociera. Por suerte el profesor llamó su atención, dando el suficiente tiempo al otro chico para que se sentase a su lado. Mina respiró aliviada y observó a quien iba a ser su compañero aquel año, se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún sitio.

\- Buenas tardes chicos – la voz del profesor resonó por todo el aula, grave y ronca – Mi nombre es Ricardo Rivas, y seré quien os imparta audiovisuales durante este año. Como habréis podido observar, este año nos acompañaran alumnos de último curso, al parecer hemos tenido que reunirles con vosotros ya que solo cinco alumnos eligieron esta asignatura. Por surte el horario nos ha permitido realizar este agrupamiento tan inusual.

Varios alumnos dirigieron su atención hacia ella, lo que comenzó a incomodarla. Por suerte, el señor Rivas comenzó con la clase, consiguiendo llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Los primeros minutos de clase se los pasó explicando las normas, cómo evaluaría sus clases y lo que tratarían en cada tema. Sus compañeros no parecían estar prestando demasiada atención, la mayoría hablaban entre ellos por lo bajo o garabateaban en su cuaderno. El único que parecía prestas real atención era el chico sentado a su lado.

\- Y ahora, lo que a todos os preocupa, los exámenes – todo murmullo fue silenciado con aquellas simples palabras. – En esta asignatura no habrá pruebas escritas, pero sí que os pediré la realización de varios trabajos, tanto individuales como colectivos. Me gustaría que durante estos días hablaseis entre vosotros para ir formando los grupos, ya que la semana que viene explicaré el primer tema y comenzaremos a trabajar el primer trabajo.

Jun levantó la mano tras ella, llamando la atención al profesor.

\- ¿No vamos a ver las películas del año pasado? - su pregunta pareció interesar a algunos de sus compañeros, quienes empezaron e nuevo a murmurar entre ellos.

\- ¿Jun, ¿cierto? – el profesor buscó el nombre del chico en la lista un segundo antes de proseguir – Veo que eres repetidor. Estoy bien informado de los métodos que vuestro antiguo profesor utilizada, y sinceramente no voy a poneros una película a la semana para que vengáis a pasar el tiempo a clase. Espero que este año saque mejor nota señor Yeo, los resúmenes sacados de Wikipedia ya no le valdrán de mucho.

Una risa se escapó de entre sus labios al oír el comentario del profesor, se tapó la boca rápidamente, temerosa de que hubiera sido escuchada. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia su espalda, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de aquel joven. La había escuchado, y no parecía haberle hecho demasiada gracia.

Durante el resto de clase sintió su mirada clavada en su espalda como dagas, se sentía vigilada, tensa. Por suerte la clase terminó antes de lo esperado y Mina se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas y salir del aula, ignorando las miradas de aquellos alumnos con los que se chocaba por el camino. No tenía la más mínima intención de dejar que Jun se acercase a ella, no se fiaba de él y tras lo ocurrido en el pasillo, no quería nada que ver con él.

Pudo respirar aliviada al ver a su hermano esperándola en la entrada junto a Haechan.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - preguntó cogiendo su mochila del suelo, colgándosela de un solo hombro.

\- A ningún sitio – contestó con rapidez sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro. Parecía haber perdido a Jun de vista.

\- Vale... Entonces nos vemos luego donde siempre, ¿verdad? - escuchó decir a Haechan.

\- ¿A dónde vais? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Vamos – le corrigió su hermano sonriente. - Y es una sorpresa.

Nana y Haechan no dijeron nada más; intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de despedirse y se dirigieron hacia el coche para volver a casa. Al llegar al coche se fijó en un joven, era el chico que se sentó a su lado en historia del arte, Jisung. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien por el móvil; estaba tan cerca que pudo escuchar todo lo que decía.

\- ¿En serio? - le escuchó suspirar – No es la primera vez que incumples una promesa, debería intentar acostumbrarme.

Mina miró a su hermano, él también parecía estar escuchando la pequeña discusión de aquel chico.

\- Paso, ya me buscaré la forma de volver a casa. - parecía molesto por la forma en la que chutaba las piedras del suelo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. - En vez de pedir que tenga cuidado, podrías haberme avisado con tiempo de que no podrías venir a buscarme. Adiós.

Su hermano apartó la mirada de Jisung, ocupado en intentar encontrar las llaves del coche en mochila, mientras que ella siguió observando al chaval. En clase estuvo demasiado ocupada intentando seguir la lección del señor Rivas como para pararse a pensar, por lo que aún desconocía el motivo de aquella sensación.

Jisung, con gesto molesto, se detuvo frente a su coche segundos antes de que su hermano abriera la puerta y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Vivís al lado, ¿verdad? - preguntó de forma repentina – Podríais acercarme.

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio e intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Podrías pedirlo por favor – fue lo único que dijo su hermano tras lanzar su mochila al asiento trasero del coche y apoyarse en el capó. - ¿Te conocemos?

Mina lanzó una mirada a su hermano, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres... Jisung, ¿verdad? - preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con la esperanza de calmar a ambos chicos – Eres el hijo de Sohee, la mujer que vino a saludar el otro día.

 Jisung asintió con la cabeza. Estaba incómodo, se le notaba a la lengua que la idea de pedirles que le acercasen a casa no le gustaba ni un pelo, pero en su lugar ella también se sentiría de aquella forma.

\- Podemos acercarte sin problema – lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano, quien estaba dispuesto a discrepar ante su decisión – No es ninguna molestia, ¿verdad Nana?

 Su hermano no dijo nada, tan solo puso los ojos en blanco y se introdujo en el coche. Mina lanzó una sonrisa a Jisung antes de indicarle que se uniera a ellos. El trayecto hasta casa fue bastante incómodo, Nana no parecía estar de buen humor por la forma en la que Jisung les pidió que le acercasen, y Jisung tampoco parecía estar muy contento de tener que estar con ellos. Aun así, Mina intentó entablar conversación.

\- ¿Desde donde te mudas? - preguntó.

Jisung suspiró, clavando su mirada a la suya por el retrovisor.

\- La capital – contestó.

\- Oh, yo también vengo desde la capital – a su lado, su hermano murmuró algo entre dientes, pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió intentando hablar con Jisung – Que coincidencia que os mudaseis al lado y además estemos en la misma clase, ¿verdad?

Jisung no dijo nada, estaba claro que no tenía ganas ni humor de seguir con aquella conversación. Mina hizo un pequeño puchero y lanzó una mirada a su hermano, seguía molesto. El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el disco repleto de viejas canciones que su hermano siempre reproducía cuando conducía.

Al llegar a casa su hermano aparcó el coche en el garaje, aprovechando que su padre parecía estar fuera en aquellos momentos. Nada más detener el coche, Jisung salió volando del vehículo sin ni si quiera despedirse y desapareció por la entrada de su casa.

\- Que chico tan agradable – comentó su hermano al salir del coche. - Ni si quiera ha cerrado la puerta, o agradecido que le acercásemos.

\- Estaba molesto – replicó ella en un intento de defender al chico, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía – Se supone que le iban a ir a recoger y le dejaron tirado, ¿tú no lo estarías?

 Jaemin arqueó una ceja y cerró ambas puertas tras coger su mochila.

\- Si – admitió – Pero no lo pagaría con el coche de otro, ¿sabes? Me va a pagar la pintura como haya dado algún golpe o le haya hecho algún rayón.

\- Eres un exagerado – comentó antes de entrar a casa.

Aquella vez no estaba su pare para recibirles en casa, pero se había asegurado de dejarles comida para calentar y comer. Desde que volvió a casa, no había podido disfrutar todo lo que hubiera querido de la compañía de su padre por culpa de su trabajo. Ser bombero era su pasión, desde siempre, pero le requería mucho tiempo y dedicación; sin contar las veces que, de pequeños, su hermano y ella pasaron innumerables noches en vela pensando que su padre no volvería aquella vez. Pero aquel trabajo le hacía feliz, pese a las arrugas de cansancio que envejecían su rostro, pese a los incontables peligros que corría cada vez que salía de su casa.

Subió directamente hacia su cuarto antes de bajar a comer, necesitaba unos minutos a solas en la seguridad de su cuarto. Lanzó la bandolera sobre su cama y se tumbó sobre la moqueta de pelo blanco, observando al techo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y relajar su cuerpo, liberando la tensión y el cansancio acumulado aquel día. No podía dejar de pensar en la chica del descanso, en cómo debería estar sintiéndose en aquellos momentos. Tampoco en aquella cuenta, y en cómo había sido capaz de revelar algo tan gordo por un montón de “ _likes”_ y seguidores.

\- Eh, perdedora, ¿lista para irnos?

Dirigió la vista hacia su hermano, quien permanecía recostado contra el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

\- Aún no he comido – dijo desde el suelo.

\- Podemos coger algo por el camino – contesto su hermano sonriente – Venga, tengo una sorpresa para ti abajo.

Aquello llamó su atención. Siguió a su hermano hacia el garaje, esperando a que su sorpresa estuviera allí.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó.

\- Primero tenemos que ir a un sitio, luego la sorpresa.

Sabía que no ganaría nada intentando sonsacarle lo que aquella sorpresa era, así que decidió subirse al coche sin rechistar. Condujeron varios minutos antes de parar en una calle que desconocía, no muy lejos de la suya. Frente a una de las muchas casas que formaban aquella calle pudo distinguir a Jeno, quien les saló con la mano antes de entrar y sentarse en los asiento traseros. Mina no dijo nada, sabía que no conseguiría sacarle a su hermano qué pretendían hacer, por lo que se resignó a cruzarse de brazos y esperar.


	6. Sorpresa p2

Mina resopló molesta, sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, mientras su hermano y Jeno hablaban animadamente. Odiaba las sorpresas, su hermano lo sabía de sobra, y aun así decidía prepararla una. El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, su hermano y Jeno bromeaban y cantaban las canciones que sonaban, mientras ella intentaba sonsacarles algún dato que pudiera ayudarla a comprender lo que llevaban entre manos, peor ninguno de ellos daba la pierna a torcer. Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron a una zona de la ciudad que no reconocía. No parecía estar demasiado habitada, y la mayoría de los edificios que pasaban estaban en obras o directamente abandonados. Miró a su hermano en busca de respuestas, pero tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió conduciendo. Doblaron una esquina, aparcando el coche en frente de un “Todo a 100” donde Haechan, Narae y los demás parecían estar esperándoles. Los tres jóvenes se bajaron del coche, siendo recibidos por estos.

-¡Por fin! - exclamó Haechan una vez junto a ellos – Creíamos que os habíais rajado.

\- ¿Y perderme la cara de sorpresa de mi hermana? Nunca.

Mina ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermano, cansada de intentar sin resultado sonsacarle aquella dichosa sorpresa. Saludó a Narae y a Chenle mientras Haechan y Renjun hablaban con su hermano y Jeno.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó.

-Hemos estado discutiendo varios días, - se giró hacia Haechan, por fin alguien comenzaba a contestar a sus preguntas – y hemos decido iniciarte como nueva miembro de nuestro pequeño grupo.

-Y me traéis a un “Todo a 100” porque...

-Aquí empezará tu iniciación hermanita.

Jeno, quien se encontraba sentado sobre el capó del viejo coche de su padre, le lanzó un abrigo ancho de deporte. Estaba usada, las costuras de los números a la espalda estaban algo deshiladas y su color blanco era bastante apagado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

\- Ponértela, lo primero – dijo Jeno – Luego entrarás con uno de nosotros a la tienda y, mientras distraemos al dependiente, tu cogerás algo y lo sacarás escondido bajo la chaqueta.

Miró a su hermano con escepticismo. ¿De verdad pretendían hacerla robar algo en una tienda? Aquello debía de ser una broma organizada entre todos, tenía que serlo.

\- Tengo que robar... - dijo detenidamente, sin despegar su mirada de su hermano – Para entrar en vuestro grupo, tengo que robar.

\- No es para tanto – comentó Renjun, que hasta entonces había permanecido en completo silencio – Esta tienda está a punto de cerrar, y ya nadie pasa por aquí a excepción de la poca gente que vive por los alrededores y nosotros.

Echó un vistazo al interior de la tienda. La dependienta, una chica de su edad, prestaba más atención al contenido de su móvil que a lo que ocurría dentro de la tienda. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente medio vacías en comparación con las tiendas de la ciudad, incluso podía observar varios carteles que anunciaban ofertas que a la mayoría no se le ocurriría lanzar si no quisieran perder dinero pegados por los cristales. Volvió la mirar a sus amigos, quienes la miraban expectantes.

\- Todos lo hemos hecho – dijo Chenle encogiéndose de hombros. Era la primera vez que la dirigía la palabra sin haber un libro entre ellos.

\- Bueno, todos menos Haechan y Mark, que se libraron – comentó Narae cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo una pequeña mirada a Haechan.

Mina suspiró.

\- ¿Quién me va a acompañar? - preguntó.Tú eliges.

Volvió su vista hacia la tienda, la dependienta en especial. Alguien iba a tener que distraerla mientras ella escondía las cosas bajo la chaqueta y salía de allí con toda la discreción posible, así que debía de escoger bien.

\- En ese caso, Jeno – dirigió su mirada hacia el joven – Es tu chaqueta, así que tú serás el que me acompañe.

\- Me parece justo – contestó bajándose del capo del coche de un salto.

\- ¡Tenéis diez minutos!

La voz de Haechan fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las puertas del Todo a 100 se cerrasen a la espalda de los jóvenes. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la tienda, llevando toda su atención a la joven dependienta. No parecía tener más años que ellos, y pese a haber algún que otro cliente pululando por los pasillos de la tienda, la chica estaba demasiado absorta en su teléfono móvil y su pelo como para hacerles algún caso. Respiró hondo en un intento por calmar su desbocado corazón y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos de la tienda, observando las diferentes macas de comida y chocolatinas. Jeno la seguía de cerca, cogiendo alguna que otra cosa para después devolverla a su sitio no muy convencido. Alzó la vista en busca de cámaras; había dos, pero ninguna parecía estar encendida.

\- Esto sigue sin hacerme gracia – dijo entre dientes, fingiendo estar interesada con lo que ponía en la parte de atrás de una bolsa de patatas.

\- Tranquila – escuchó murmurar a Jeno apoyándose contra la estantería, bloqueando la vista en caso de que la dependienta levantase la mirada del móvil – Es muy fácil, todos lo hemos hecho y no ha ocurrido nada. Solo tienes que decidirte y avisarme para hacer una pequeña distracción mientras tu sales sin llamar la atención de nadie.

\- No me tranquilizas demasiado, la verdad – dijo apartando la vista de la bolsa para clavarla en Jeno. La diferencia de altura entre ellos no era demasiada, y aun así debía alzar algo el rostro para poder mirarle cara a cara. - ¿Qué pasa si nos pillan? No pretenderás salir de aquí con un pequeña disculpa, ¿o prefieres salir corriendo como si fuésemos Bonnie y Clyde?

Jeno rio, tomándose las palabras de la joven a broma, pero Mina lo decía completamente en serio. Lo último que quería era que los pillasen y que un coche de policía la llevase hasta su casa, o que su padre tuviera que ir a por ella hasta una estación policial a las afueras de la ciudad. Suspiró por enésima vez y se puso la chaqueta deportiva de Jeno. Era ridículamente grande en ella.

\- Que mona – comentó Jeno sonriente.

Observó las baldas, en busca de algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para no llamar la atención. Al no encontrar nada pasaron al siguiente pasillo, algo más a la vista, pero con mejores opciones. Miró hacia al exterior, desde allí pudo ver cómo Haechan se señalaba la muñeca varias veces. _Se la agotaba el tiempo_. Echó un vistazo rápido por las baldas hasta divisar unas pequeñas chocolatinas, todas organizadas en pirámides sobre una pequeña mesita.

\- Vale – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Jeno – Estoy lista.

\- ¿Qué has elegido? - señaló la pila de chocolatinas y el joven asintió. - Sígueme el rollo.

Ambos se acercaron hacia la mesita de las chocolatinas lentamente. Por el camino fingían mirar otros productos, la mayoría del tiempo Jeno cogía una bolsa de patatas para enseñársela y ella negaba con la cabeza. No estaba muy segura de cuál era su plan, pero si con él podrían salir de allí sin ser descubiertos, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. Al llegar a la mesita Jeno se dio la vuelta y tras guiñarla un ojo, se giró de forma brusca y tiró el montón de chocolatinas al suelo de un manotazo. La dependienta, al oír el escándalo, separó su mirada del móvil y fue corriendo hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, ha sido un accidente.

Jeno se agachó y comenzó a recoger las chucherías que había tirado a propósito, ella le imitó y ayudó a la dependienta y a Jeno a coger chucherías. En un momento dado el joven la dio un pequeño empujón y señaló a la dependienta con la mirada. Estaba dándoles la espalda, demasiado ocupada colocando las chocolatinas en forma de pirámide de nuevo; aquella era su oportunidad. Levantó la vista, nadie parecía estar prestarles atención por lo que aprovechó aquel pequeño momento de confusión para meterse dos chocolatinas en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Por suerte eran bastante pequeñas y no sobresalían por la apertura de estos. Había elegido bien. La dependienta se dio la vuelta, visiblemente molesta, y les hizo salir de la tienda. Aquel estropicio no parecía haberla alegrado demasiado.

\- ¿Y bien? - les preguntó Haechan al reunirse con ellos. Mina sacó las chocolatinas que pudo meterse en los bolsillos, arrancando una sonrisa al grupo. - Enhorabuena, has pasado la primera prueba.

\- ¿Primera? - preguntó – Espero no tener que volver a robar nada más.

\- Nada de eso – dirigió la vista hacia Renjun, quien se acercaba hacia ella con un pañuelo rojo en las manos – Vamos a llevarte al sitio donde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba, pero deberás ir con los ojos tapados.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario? - preguntó comenzando a sentirse nerviosa.

Dirigió la vista hacia su hermano, tampoco le parecía gustar la idea. No era que desconfiase en ellos, después de todo eran los amigos de su hermano, pero no la gustaba la idea de no ver nada. De pequeña desarrolló miedo a la oscuridad, había tardes que evitaba salir por la poca luz de las calles. Era ridículo que a su edad tuviera este tipo de miedos, pero no podía controlarlo. Incluso que alguien la tapase los ojos llegaba a ponerla muy nerviosa.

\- No te pasará nada – dijo Renjun con tono tranquilizador, posicionándose tras ella y pasando el pañuelo sobre su cabeza – Tu hermano ya nos ha dicho el problemilla que tienes con la oscuridad, si en algún momento ves que no puedes más te quitaremos el pañuelo. Aun así, yo voy a estar guiándote, puedes agarrarte a mí todo lo que veas necesario.

Miró a su hermano, quien la dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención, era un tradición por la que un nuevo miembro tenía que pasar. Nada serio, algo con lo que divertirse y pasarlo bien unos minutos. Y ella lo estaba arruinando.

\- Hagamos algo – dijo Haechan llamando la atención de todos – Es obvio que no te sientes cómoda con la idea, así que vamos a hacer una cosa. El plan es ir desde aquí en bici, Renjun te llevará con él. No podrás levantar la vista del suelo o su espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina asintió. No le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran cambiando una regla solo porque a ella la daba miedo la oscuridad, pero tampoco quería pasar por esa situación. Sin más preguntas los demás comenzaron a prepararse; Jeno y su hermano se adelantaron con el coche, mientras que Haechan, ella y Renjun esperaron a que Narae y Chenle se cambiasen el calzado por los patines que habían traído en una bolsa deportiva. Una vez listos, Mina se colocó en la pequeña rejilla que la bicicleta de Renjun tenía sobre la rueda trasera.

\- Será mejor que te agarres – dijo divertido – No serías la primera en caerte de ahí, pregúntaselo a tu hermano.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante la gracia de Renjun. Le agradecía que intentase tranquilizarla, hasta el momento era el que mejor se había portado con ella ayudándola con las materias que más la costaba y enviándola pequeños mensajes por la mañana y por la noche. Era con quien mejor se llevaba por el momento.

Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, rodeándola de forma que no le impidiera pedalear con normalidad, y apoyó su rostro en la espalda del joven. De aquella forma solo podría ver el suelo o el material de la chaqueta vaquera de su amigo. El viaje no duró más de lo prometido, en cuestión de minutos Renjun disminuyó la velocidad hasta frenar. Bajó de la bici de un salto sin despegar la vista del suelo.

\- Ya puedes alzar la vista.

Alzó la vista y contuvo el aire. Debía de reconocerlo, ahora entendía por qué querían taparle los ojos. La habían traído un parque de skate inmenso de cemento. Todas las rampas y obstáculos estaban decorados con diferentes grafitis de colores vivos y extravagantes. Había figuras, animales, personas, todas realizadas al mínimo detalle, pero aun así veía señales de que aquel sitio estaba abandonado. Farolas sin focos, basura esparcida por el sitio, incluso una de las rampas estaba inundada por el agua de las lluvias, y desde hacía tiempo dado su color. Pero aquello no le quitaba ni un ápice de encanto. En una esquina había una pequeña caseta de madera, los cristales estaban rotos la mayoría y en el exterior había varios sofás alrededor de los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una hoguera.

\- Bienvenida a La Colmena – dijo Haechan acercándose hasta ella. - Puede que esté algo sucio y esté lleno de basura, pero te prometo que tiene su encanto.

Echó un último vistazo antes de seguir al resto por las escaleras. Narae y Chenle las bajaron, para su sorpresa, saltando con los patines mientras que Haechan y Renjun tuvieron que bajarlas cargando con sus bicis.

\- ¿Cómo habéis encontrado este sitio? - preguntó – No parece que lo frecuenten mucho.

\- Esta parte de la ciudad está casi olvidada, casi todo el mundo ha acabado yéndose al centro por trabajo – contestó Haechan – Los únicos que vienen son la gente de nuestra edad, suelen hacer fiestas, beber o venir a patinar. Mi mejor amigo y yo lo encontramos por casualidad un día, y desde entonces no dejamos de venir. Luego se unieron el resto, y ahora tú.

\- ¿Sois una especie de club? - preguntó de nuevo – Ya sabéis, os conocisteis en el equipo de baloncesto y ahora sois un grupo. Ese tipo de situación.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron un par de miradas.

\- Se podría decir – contestó Renjun aquella vez. - Aunque estamos muy lejos de ser del equipo de baloncesto; por si no lo habías notado, no somos demasiado populares.

\- ¿Y quién quiere serlo? No aguanto a Sera en clase, como para aguantarla en el mismo grupo social – replicó Haechan. Sera no parecía caerle demasiado bien, aunque tras haber tratado con ella un par de veces, podía entender el motivo. - Esa niña representa todos los estereotipos de las pelirrojas y las populares, me sorprende que consiga llevarse bien con esas dos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Emma y Lara?

\- Supongo, no las conozco. Como comprenderás no quiero tener nada que ver con Sera nunca más; contra más lejos esté de mí, mejor.

Mina frunció el ceño, Haechan parecía odiar de verdad a Sera por algún motivo. Quizá había ocurrido algo entre ellos para que su amigo fuera tan reacio a estar relacionado con aquella chica. Sabía lo que las chicas como Sera eran capaces de hacer, lo había vivido en su propia carne, pero no se podía imaginar qué era lo que podría haber ocurrido entre ambos. Antes de poder preguntar algo más, su hermano y Jeno llegaron en el coche y todos se acercaron hasta allí.

\- ¿Habéis tardado mucho? - preguntó Jeno al bajarse del coche.

\- Acabamos de llegar – contestó Narae mientras daba un par de vueltas al coche. Más que patinar, parecía estar flotando, sus movimientos eran fluidos y naturales.

\- Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar con la última prueba de Mina antes de hacerla miembro oficial del grupo.

Toda la atención se centró en ella en un instante. Se ajustó la chaqueta de Jeno que aún llevaba puesta en un gesto nervioso y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Haechan sonrió y lanzó una mirada a su hermano. Este pareció captar el mensaje oculto en aquella mirada y, sin decir una sola palabra, abrió el maletero del coche y sacó dos monopatines de este. Uno se lo lanzó a Jeno, quien lo cogió sin dificultad alguna, y el otro se lo quedó él.

\- Tendrás que tumbarte en el suelo, con los brazos estirados y las piernas abiertas – explicó Haechan conduciéndola por aquel parque de patinaje. Se detuvieron frente a una zona con siete siluetas pintadas en el suelo, todas de color verde – Pintaremos tu silueta si pasas la prueba.

\- Parece fácil – dijo observando las siluetas - ¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- Perdería la gracia si te lo dijera – respondió.

Mina observó unos segundos a su amigo, esperanzada por ver una sonrisa asomar e su rostro que la indicase que todo aquello era una broma pesada, pero el rostro del joven seguía serio. Hablaba completamente en serio.

\- Dime que nadie ha salido herido por favor.

\- Nadie ha salido herido.

La monotonía con la que había pronunciado las palabras no la daba demasiada confianza, pero ya que había llegado hasta ahí quizá debería ir hasta le final. Al menos por su hermano, sabía que le haría bastante ilusión.

\- Tu solo túmbate – dijo Renjun acercándose con una lata de pintura verde en espray – Si no te mueves, no te pasará nada.

\- Si te mueves, podríamos hacerte bastante daño – continuó Haechan. – Así que asegúrate de estar completamente inmóvil, confía en nosotros.

Mina lo miró horrorizada. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer con ella? Lanzó una mirada de socorro a su hermano, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Parecía tan o más nervioso que ella, lo cual era bastante gracioso. No era a él a quien le iban a tumbar en el suelo y hacer a saber dios qué.

\- No me estáis tranquilizando – comentó mientras se colocaba en el suelo.

El cemento bajo su espalda se sentía frío incluso llevando puesta la chaqueta que Jeno la prestó. Dejó que Haechan y Renjun colocasen sus extremidades mientras miraba fijamente a Jeno, quien se acercaba montado en el monopatín.

\- Que no abra las manos – escuchó decir a Haechan – No quiero tener que ir a hospital como la última vez.

Vale. Aquello comenzaba a asustarla de verdad, pero quería llegar hasta el final. Tenía que hacerlo por su hermano y por ella misma. Debía de reconocer que tenia miedo al no saber qué era lo que pretendían hacer, pero debía de confiar en ellos y hacer lo que ambos decían. Se mantendría completamente inmóvil, pasaría la prueba, y sería oficialmente parte del grupo. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que podía oír para distraerse. Podía oír algún pájaro cantar, su respiración, su corazón latir contra su pecho.

_1 latido, 2 latidos, 3 latidos, 4 latidos, 5 latidos…_

Oía las ruedas del monopatín de Jeno rodar por el cemento, los murmullos lejanos de Narae y Chenle, el agitar del bote de pinta en espray.

\- ¿Preparada?

Mina asintió.

_16 latidos, 17 latidos, 18 latidos, 19 latidos, 20 latidos…_

Oía a su hermano silbar _Radio Gaga,_ la canción que siempre ponía para ir a clases y que ambos cantaban en el coche, el siseo de la pintura en espray siendo liberada, la voz de Haechan dando direcciones a Renjun.

_30 latidos, 31 latidos, 32 latidos, 33 latidos, 34 latidos…_

\- Ya está – escuchó decir a Renjun – Ya te puedes levantar.

Mina abrió los ojos, extrañada. ¿Ya había pasado todo? Ni si quiera se había enterado.

\- ¿Ya está? – preguntó levantándose del suelo lentamente, como si no se creyera que todo había acabado.

\- Claro – contestó Haechan – Ya hemos pintado tu silueta, eres parte del grupo.

Frunció el ceño, aún sin creer en las palabras del joven, y se giró para observar su silueta. Dirigió su vista hacia la lata de pintura, aún en las manos manchadas de pintura de Renjun, y miró su ropa. No había un solo rastro de pintura en ella.

\- ¿Y la prueba? – preguntó.

\- No había ninguna prueba – dijo Renjun deshaciéndose de la lata de pintura, lazándola con todas sus fuerzas tras ellos. – Lo único que tenías que hacer era estar completamente inmóvil en el suelo para evitar llenarte de pintura.

\- Pero… ¿Y todo eso de no querer volver al hospital?

Su hermano miró a Haechan y a Renjun, quienes ambos se encogieron de hombros y levantaron las manos en son de paz.

\- Era una pequeña broma.

\- Corred.

No se lo pensaron dos veces. Para cuando su hermano había empezado a correr, Renjun y Haechan habían conseguido sacarle algo de ventaja. Narae y Chenle rieron aquel pequeño espectáculo mientras que ella seguía algo aturdida por lo ocurrido. Jeno, quien tan solo sacudía la cabeza mientras se acercaba hacia ella montado en su monopatín.

\- Me gustaría decir que esto no es algo que pase todos los días, pero…

Mina dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- Se lo tienen merecido, y tú también – dijo dando un pequeño golpe al joven en el pecho. Aquel golpe no fue más que un roce, y sus palabras una mera broma.

\- Lo siento si nos hemos pasado – dijo sonriente, revolviéndola el pelo como hizo en la tienda.

Mina levantó el brazo de nuevo, con la intención de propinarle otro golpe, pero aquella disculpa era suficiente. Tampoco se lo había tomado para mal, era cierto que había llegado a sentirse nerviosa, incluso algo abrumada, por todo lo que Renjun y Haechan habían estado diciendo, pero ya era mayorcita para sentirse ofendida por una pequeña broma. Sabía que no lo habían hecho con malas intenciones, después de todo.

\- No sé… – murmuró peinándose el revuelo que Jeno había creado en su melena.

\- Creo que se cómo convencerte – afirmó el joven sonriente – Ven.

Dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, dejando que le joven la arrastrase tirando de su mano hasta el automóvil de su hermano, ansiosa por lo que podría querer decir con aquello. Sin decir una sola palabra, y sin soltar su muñeca, Jeno abrió el maletero y descubrió un nuevo monopatín. Mina observó a Jeno unos segundos antes de cogerlo entre sus manos. Era idéntico al que tenían su hermano y él.

\- ¿Un monopatín? – preguntó pasando su mano por la áspera superficie de este.

\- Un “longskate” – la corrigió cruzándose de brazos, sin borrar su sonrisa – Y eso no es todo, también tenemos esto.

Separó la vista del longskate para ver a tiempo cómo Jeno sacaba del maletero un casco de protección blanco. A un lado podía ver perfectamente varias rosas amarillas, debajo de estas dos pequeños hexágonos entrelazados entre sí, dorados y brillantes. Posó el longskate en el suelo y cogió el casco para observar los dibujos, alguien los había pintado a mano.

\- Es precioso… - murmuró Mina. – Pero no deberíais haberos molestado, os ha debido de costar una fortuna.

\- Bienvenida a la colmena Bonnie.

Lanzó una amplia sonrisa al joven agradecida no solo por el regalo, si no por sus palabras. Bienvenida, pensó sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.


End file.
